Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games
by TrueBelieber44
Summary: Vancouver 2010! Team Mario vs Team Sonic! It's kind of a sequel to my other story "Amy Strikes Back" cause' it's a series! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OC!
1. Getting Ready

**Yay! Here's the second story in my series! ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games

Chapter 1: Getting Ready

Sonic's P.O.V.

Lets see… snowboard: check, gloves: check, coat: check… yup, I guess that's basically it. I zipped up my dark blue suitcase and left it on my bed. I guess I'll go see how the girls are with packing. They better be done because we gotta leave tonight for Vancouver! I zipped out the door and up to the girl's house. I rang the bell.

"Who is it?" I heard a soft voice ask.

"Hiya, Cream. It's Sonic." The door opened, revealing a small rabbit.

"Hi, Mr. Sonic!" Cream said with a smile.

"Where's Amy?" I asked.

"Kitchen." Cream said, walking over to the living room and turning on the television. I walked into the kitchen and saw Amy, sitting at the table… doing… wait… is that… math?

"Uh, hey Ames… what are you doing?" I asked in confusion.

"Math homework."

"…Why? Shouldn't you be packing?"

"Done." She answered quickly. This was out of character… she usually went all obsessive fan girl when I came over…

"But, why are you doing math homework? We're leaving tonight!" I said spastically.

"Well, unlike most of our gang, I occasionally attend school. I don't want to put this off so, in my free time of the day, I decided to do my homework." Amy said. She mumbled some mathy stuff I didn't understand… it was like pie squared to the third power or something like that… It made my head hurt though... it was definitly advanced math...

"Okay… so, you ready for the Olympics?" I asked to start a conversation.

"Sonikku, not now, I'm almost finished." Wow…. Out. Of. Character. Math really sucks her in. I decided to wait there till she finished. I looked down at my legs. There were very faint markings left over from the gashes I got a few weeks ago from when Amy went all evil and stuff. I was glad to be able to run again! Thank Chaos! The cast on my wrist was off to. I was ready to beat Team Mario! At the last Olympics in Beijing, we technically lost because we got more gold medals, but Team Mario got more medals in total. I think we have a good shot this year.

"Finished." I heard Amy mumble.

"So, how's your leg feeling?"

"Better now that the cast is off. I'm all ready for figure skating!" she said, hopping out of her chair. Then, the doorbell rang. I bolted to the front door and opened it. There stood two figures, a gray hedgehog and a lavender cat. Finally! Gosh I thought they'd never get here!

"Dang, took you guys long enough!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, dude. Time travel and dimension travel takes time." Silver said with a smirk. Amy came over and stood next to me.

"Amy!" Blaze said, giving Amy a hug.

"Blaze!" Amy said, hugging her back.

"So, when did you and Blaze meet up?" I asked Silver.

"Well, I came to her universe to visit her a few weeks ago and stayed with her because we were both in the Olympics."

"So you guys are like… a couple?" I asked with a sly smirk.

"Kind of…" Silver said with a slight blush.

"Well, we're meeting up at the guys house at 8. Blaze why don't you come in and put your stuff down." Amy said, leading Blaze into the house. They both waved goodbye and Blazed added a soft smile to Silver. Silver and I walked back to my house… only a few hours till we leave for Vancouver…

_Meanwhile in the Mushroom Kingdom…_

Daisy's P.O.V.

"Peach!" I shouted from my orange walk-in closet.

"Yes?" I heard Peach answer in her soft voice.

"Have you seen my snow boots?" I asked.

"Check under your bed!" She replied. I crouched down to the floor and peered under my king sized bed. There were my boots, side by side.

"Found em'! Thanks, Peach!" I shouted. I pulled them our from under the bed and stuffed them into my orange carry-on. I had been packing all morning. At least now I was finally finished. With my spare time, I decided to go run some laps around Peach's castle. I pulled on my shorts and sneakers with a matching daisy shirt and jogged outside. Mario and Luigi were out at the tennis courts playing a quick match against Toad and Yoshi. I decided to go over and say hi.

"Hi guys!" I said in a perky tone.

"Hiya, Daisy!" Mario said, waving with his tennis racket.

"Hi, Daisy." Luigi said, blushing. Aww, he's so cute!

"Mind if I play a quick set, Toad?" I asked sweetly.

"Not at all, Princess." He stepped out of the court. I ran to the shed, pulled out my racket, and stepped onto the court.

"All-a right-a, Lets-a play!" Mario said. He served the ball and Yoshi smashed it back.

"So guys, you excited for the Olympics?" I asked. Mario got a nervous look on his face.

"Mario thinks that-a Team Sonic has a good chance of-a beating us." Luigi said. The ball came towards me and I smacked it back.

"No worries, guys! We're going to do great!" I cheered. Luigi hit the ball over and Yoshi hit it back to Mario. He caught the ball in his hand this time.

"Al-a-right, we better get ready to leave-a. We gotta go soon-a." Mario said. We all put our rackets away and headed back towards the castle where we left our luggage. Why are they so worried? We're gonna win this thing!... But I guess I could ask Peach to calm Mario down… he looked so nervous…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review and suggest stuff for this story!**


	2. Flight to Vancouver

**Yay! It's the Olympics! I hope you like the story! Here's chapter 2! R&R! Subscribe 2!

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Flight to Vancouver

Amy's P.O.V.

Lets see…. Row F seat 1… yes! Window seat! Awesome! Hmm…. Lets see… I should be sitting next to Blaze… I sat down in my seat and stuffed my carryon under the chair. I loved having a window seat. The clouds are so beautiful, but even at night, seeing the city light from above is so beautiful! If only I can look at the with…

"Sonic?" I said as the (adorable) blue hedgehog placed his bag on the seat next to me.

"Oh, hey Ames. If your wondering why I'm now sitting here I'll explain, but it's a long story."

"I have plenty of time." I said smiling. He sat in the seat next to me.

"Well, Blaze says sorry because she really wanted to sit with you but she wanted to sit with Silver. Now, Knuckles was supposed to sit with Silver, but because Blaze traded with him, he would have had to sit with you guys and he didn't seem too happy about that. So, Knuckles switched tickets with Shadow without him knowing. Then Knuckles was with Vector, but he didn't want to sit with Shadow anyway. Then, when Shadow realized he was with you, he didn't care who he was going to sit with, just as long as it wasn't you. I called him a jerk for saying that so I traded with him… so now he's with Tails and I'm with you." Sonic stated.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about the long story thing." I said. Sonic nodded in response… He's so cute…. Sigh….

"I'll take a nap to avoid being extremely annoying." I said with a smirk.

"Your not annoying, Ames. But, a nap does sound kind of nice." He reclined in his chair and closed his eyes. I pulled out my iTouch and went to our band's music. I love Sonic's singing…. And his guitar playing… I basically love everything about him! I clicked shuffle and rested in my chair… slowly falling asleep….

Sonic's P.O.V.

My half-asleep mind listened carefully to a faint sound. It was coming from Amy's headphones. It sounded familiar. A familiar guitar melody. I opened my eyes and noticed Amy leaning against the window, asleep. I carefully lifted her iPod to see what she was listening to. The song sounded so familiar that I recognized it immediately when I saw the title. It Doesn't Matter… that's the song I wrote with our band! She recorded it… wow… The song switched over to an instrumental we did, Metal Harbor. I love how much she loves music… and me. I chuckled at my though. I placed her iPod back down. She moved a bit and rested her head on my shoulder. I didn't stir… I just rested again, leaving Amy how she was. I kind of didn't care of Shadz or Knux mocked me… It's time to really show Amy I care about her.

Amy's P.O.V.

My eyes flashed open for a split-second. I was resting on Sonic's shoulder… EEEKKKK! OMG! Shhh… keep cool Amy… calm down. I snuggled in closer fitting my head perfectly in between his neck and his shoulder. Sigh…. It's so perfect.

Peach's P.O.V.

This plane ride is pretty boring. Mario is asleep. Daisy, who was sitting behind me, was also asleep. No more flights in the middle of the night! They're boring. Ugh…. There's no one to talk to! At least there are TVs on the plane. I turned on the small screen on the back of the seat in front of me. Lets see… what to watch. Oh, Olympic reports channel!

"Well, our two favorite stars head off to another exciting Olympic games in Vancouver!" said one of the reporters on the screen. There were two, one I recognized as Mimi and a green leafy thing… I'm not sure what it is really.

"That's right Mimi! We'll see all the stars lined up at the opening ceremony tomorrow night? Will you be attending the games?" the green girl said… well, they're both green but the one who isn't Mimi.

"Of course I will, Cosmo! I love a good rivalry!" Mimi answered. Okay, so it… _her _name is Cosmo…. But what the heck is she? Whatever… they should be talking about how fabulous I will look when I crush Amy in figure skating! Yeah I mean we are friends… but not during a competition.

"Now for gossip news. Take it away Cos!" Mimi said. Yayyy! Gossip!

"Princess Peach of Mushroom Kingdom alongside her BFF Princess Daisy were seen shopping in Delfino Plaza last week in search of some cute winter wear for the games. Sources say they got the same dress but in different colors for the party after the opening ceremonies…" Cosmo said.

"I wonder who will wear it better! My votes on Daisy!" Mimi cheered. Uh! OMG! I looked SO much better than Daisy in it!

"Looks like that's all the time we have today! See you in Vancouver!" Cosmo said.

"This is Mimi of Mushroom Kingdom,"

"And Cosmo the Seedrian of Mobius signing off!" I'm furious right now! I shut the TV to rant in silence! Ugh! We better be landing soon! It'll be okay. The only person who can ever have a chance of upstaging me is Rosalina, and she's not competing!

Izzy Belle's P.O.V.

_Dear Journal, _

_I'm on the "extras" plane for the Olympic games. That includes rivals, hosts, judges, and people who are performing at the opening ceremonies, like me! I'm singing a duet with Rosalina. Right now I'm sitting next to Rouge. Just happens to be a rival competitor. Cream and Toad are behind us. They're hosts. Some other people on board are Jet, King Boo, Rosalina, and Omega. I can't wait till the ceremony! Oh, we'll be landing soon! _

_TTYL!_

_-Izzy_

_P.S. I hope my cousin doesn't get to cocky with these games! He tends to be a HUGE showoff! Oh and wish me luck at the opening ceremonies!

* * *

_

**So, Izzy is my OC. Isn't to hard to figure out who her cousin is…. Well it says it on my profile. You can read her bio and see a pic there =) The song Sonic was talking about/ both songs are from Sonic Adventure Battle 2. It Doesn't Matter was his theme and Metal Harbor is just a good song from the game! lol! Go review and suggest stuff! **


	3. The Opening Ceremonies

**Sorry its been a while, but have no fear… CHAPTER 3 IS HERE!

* * *

**

Chapter 3: The Opening Ceremonies

Amy's P.O.V.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK! Can you believe it! I rolled around my bed in a burst of joyful emotions. I know I barely slept and it's already 9am, but how could I sleep! I SAT NEXT 2 SONIC FOR A WHOLE PLANE RIDE TO VANCOUVER! He didn't get annoyed with me once! He even let me rest my head on his shoulder! I've never felt so happy! Whoa… calm down… earth to Amy! We have work to do. Today is the opening ceremonies and tomorrow starts training. Ugh. Figure Skating training… at 6:30am! I can live with that. I gotta go pick up my skates in the village now… maybe Sonic will go with me… I better find something cute to wear!

Silver's P.O.V.

Goodness. Why is it freezing here? Snow is so… strange. But I love snowboarding! We are so taking down Team Mario!... in a friendly competition way….? Whatever. I decided to walk down to the village with Blaze and Tails to pick up our snow gear. Whoa! I slipped on a puddle of ice and fell into the snow. Blaze laughed.

"You okay, Silv?" Blazed asked. She reached out her hand. I grabbed it and pulled her down into the snow, too.

"Hey! No fair!" She laughed, throwing a snowball at my face. I laughed too and stood up. I brushed the snow off me and helped Blaze to stand. I heard a strange noise coming from a patch of pine trees.

"Silver, you coming?" Tails asked.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up." I answered. I decided to see what was up with the trees.

"Hey, you with the weird hair!" Came a voice from the trees. A weird looking turtle creature emerged from the pines.

"What the heck are you?"

"How do you not recognize me? ME? You stupid fur for brains. I'm the almighty Koopa Prince! Bowser Jr.!" the weird thing said.

"Yeah… great for you…" I answered in an uncaring tone.

"You know what, I don't like you." Bowser jr. said.

"Really? And I don't care."

"You better watch it, spiky!" he shouted back.

"Hey! It's Silver to you!" I yelled.

"Alright, listen up, _Silver_," Bowser jr. sneered, "I'm gonna do whatever it takes to win these games. Even if it means taking out one of your teammates…"

"If you _dare_ hurt Blaze, I'll tear you to shreds!" I growled, waving a fist at his face.

"Chill, freakazoid. I won't mess with your girlfriend if you stay away from my mommy." He said.

"Why would I mess with your mom? Who is she anyway." I asked in confusion. He pointed past me, directly at Peach, who was talking with Daisy.

"Princess Peach?" I asked. Bowser jr. nodded.

"You may want to let Mario know that his girlfriend has a mutant turtle child…"

"Shut up. I will take out one of your teammates so you better watch yourself!" he said marching away. That kid is in for it! I ignored my anger and marched into the shop where Blaze and Tails were waiting for me.

Toadette's P.O.V.

"So Cream, you ready for the Opening Ceremonies?" I asked my rabbit pal.

"Oh, definitely! I can't wait! The games are going to be so fun!" she answered.

"How about you, Cheese?" I asked her chao friend.

"Chao chao!" he answered… I have no clue what he said…

"Well, we better get going! The ceremony will be starting soon!" I said, running out the door, Cream and Cheese trailing closely behind.

When we got to the big stadium, a stage and a giant rainbow torch took up most of the area. Creatures from all over the universe filled the seats! It was all so exciting!

When the ceremony began, acrobats from the Mushroom Kingdom performed. Later, there was a dance performance from a group of very talented chaos! The final performance before the competitors would come out, Princess Rosalina and a girl named Izzy, probably one of Sonic's friends, were performing a duet. Oh! Here they come!

Princess Rosalina appeared out of a cloud of fog and began to sing… it was the song "When You Believe" from the King of Egypt! Wow! Rosalina has such a pretty signing voice! For the second verse, the blue hedgehog girl, Izzy, emerged from the fog and sang the second verse… Whoa… she can sing! The duet was so beautiful! Very uplifting for the Olympics! At the end, they grabbed hands and took a bow. They exited the stage and a spotlight fell on the middle of the stadium.

The crow grew silent. The only sound I could hear was two pairs of footsteps… soon enough, Mario and Sonic stepped into the light. The crowed broke out in loud cheers! More spotlights appeared as well, revealing the two teams. Everyone from each side waved to the crowd full of their fans! What a breathtaking ceremony!

* * *

**Review & Suggest! Keep an eye out for my new co-authored story and chapter 4! It's gonna be a good one!**


	4. Bowser Jr Strikes

**YAY! Chapter 4! Sorry it took so long... but it's here now! Enjoy! R&R please! Suggestions are encouraged! =D**

**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Bowser Jr. Strikes

Amy's P.O.V.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! I slammed my digital alarm clock on the little nightstand next to my bed. Blaze shot up from the bed next to me.

"Practice time!" I cheered, hopping out of my bed.

"6am... way. to. early. for. me." Blaze spoke, wiping sand out of her eyes. I rummaged through my suitcase and pulled out a red skirt with a matching zip-up sweater along with white tights and a white tank-top. After changing in the bathroom, Blaze went in to change. She came out wearing dark purple sweats and a matching purple and white shirt.

"Ames, wanna go get me some coffee at the food court?" She asked, still very tired.

"If you carry my skates down to the rink for me..."

"Fine." She said, packing my skates in her bag along with hers. "I'll meet you there."

"Kay." I said, skipping off to the food court.

When I got there, I saw Silver and Sonic getting some coffee too.

"Hey guys!" I said with a cheerful smile.

"Hey Amy. What's up?" Silver asked.

"Just getting Blaze some coffee. I'm meeting her at the ice rink for practice." I answered.

"Oh, we were gonna come too to watch. We're not doing singles, just partners, but that's next week." Sonic said. I think I blushed...

"Well, we better get going than." I said, making Blaze's coffee. After i finished, the three of us walked down to the ice rink. When we got in, i spotted Blaze and ran over to her. She was lacing her skates.

"Here's your coffee, m'am." I said, handing Blaze the coffee. She handed me my skated in return. I tied my skates and looked over at the rink. Peach, Daisy, Tails, and Bowser Jr. were on the ice. Blaze finished her drink and we headed off to the ice.

Blaze put on her headphones and turned on her ipod. I guess she wanted to practice to her music. I did the same. We competed twice. I wanted to mix things up so i'm doing one pop song and one more classical one. I turned on Speechless by Lady GaGa, my pop song.

"Focus..." I whispered under my breath. I began my routine... well, marked most of it out to avoid hitting other skaters...

Bowser Jr.'s P.O.V.

Alright. No more joking around. Time for some cheatti... i mean fun... yeah... The biggest threat to our team in ice skating is definitely the pink one... but how to... i got it! I watched as she did an arebesque and leaned forward to she grabbed the leg she balanced on, making the other leg almost straight above her. Perfect... I sped towards her, spun, and slashed my skate into her leg... i think i hit her hand to! Ha! I ditched the ice and avoided being seen...

Amy's P.O.V.

OUCH! Searing pain filled my leg. I flipped forward, banging my head into the ice and landing on my back. I felt blood gushing from my leg... pain broke out from my wrist too. At an instant, Sonic was at my side, holding me in his arms.

"Amy... what happened? Can you hear me?" he asked in a panic... my vision was getting blurry...

"Can't... hard...to... breathe..." was all i could choke out... soon everything went black but I still felt burning pain in my wrist and right leg.

Sonic's P.O.V.

"Amy! Speak to me!" I shouted at her unconsious body. My hand felt wet. I looked at my glove... it was saturated in blood... but i was holding her hand... I looked at her wrist... it had a deep gash in it. Blood was spreading around her on the ice. She was loosing too much of it. There was a deep gash in her leg. Suddenly, everyone in the room froze. Blaze gasped and Peach shrieked. Tails ran over and examined the gash on her leg.

"Sonic! What happened?" he asked.

"I... I don't know." I answered. I noticed Silver approaching in my peripheral vision.

"I just hope that's not her bone..." Tails murmured, looking carefully at the long gash. I thought my heart stopped.

"Someone get a nurse or doctor!" I shouted.

"I will!" Bowser Jr. volunteered from the bleachers. He ran out the door.

"I know what happened..." Silver said.

"What?" I asked, not taking my eyes of Amy.

"Bowser Jr. did this... and he probably isn't getting a doctor!" Silver shouted. I filled with anger... but I kept calm.

"Then you go!" I said. Silver ran out the door...

Five minutes past...

"That's it! Where is a doctor! This is recidulous!" I shouted. I picked Amy up and darted out of the skating rink. In a flash we were at the medical building.

"What's happened to her?" A nurse asked.

"Figure skating accident..." was all I could think of saying. Another nurse rolled a stretcher over and gestured for me to lay Amy on it, and so i did. They wheeled her off. Why is it always Amy that gets injured? And she just had a leg injury last month... because of...me... ugh... I could have saved her this time! I was there!... ugh... I hate myself right now...

Silver's P.O.V.

Ow... what the... I slowly opened my eyes. My eyes began to focus... THAT FLIPPIN' MUTANT TURTLE THING! HE'S DEAD! He knocked me out with a snow shovel when I ran to get a nurse!... How did I know? Well someone wasn't smart enough to erase the mutant-creature-gremlin-demon tracks in the snow leading from where I was to a shovel... dumb kid... I hope Amy is okay... hmm... and I hope Sonic isn't hating himself right now... he came to the rescue... he over-tries to protect Amy anyway. Well, I better go find him...

Bowser Jr.'s P.O.V.

VICTORY IS _MINE!_

_

* * *

_**Sorry for all the P.O.V. changes... and yeah... Bowser Jr. has become quite the psyco... keep an eye out for new chapters in this story and in my other story: the Backup Heroes!**_  
_


	5. Sonic's Concern

**Wow. Its been almost a years since my last update. Please forgive me! I was working on other stories on my other account (truebelieber4497). Please forgive me and keep on reading my stories!

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Sonic's Concern

Amy's P.O.V.

I heard a door open slowly. Where am I? And why do I feel so weak?

"Amy?" I heard a familiar voice whisper. I searched for my voice.

"S..Sonic? Is that you?" I said trying to open my eyes.

"Yeah. Uh…. How are you feeling?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Weak." That one word was all I was strong enough to speak.

"I just wanted to tell you the games start today. The doctor said you will be well enough to leave this place by this afternoon so I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to my downhill snowboard match later…"

"You want me to come? And where am I exactly?" I asked, confused with my surroundings.

"Of course I want you to come! But if you don't feel up to it, you don't have to. And you're in the hospital…. You've been here for over a day." Sonic said.

"Wait, isn't round one of the figure skating competition tomorrow morning? I have to get out of this place to go practice!" I tried to push my self out of bed but Sonic held me back.

"Ames, you can't leave until you're allowed to. And besides, even then you wont be in any condition to compete _tomorrow_." Sonic said seriously.

"But Sonic, if I don't, I'll be letting the team down!" I argued back.

"No you won't. Because you injury was supposedly one big 'accident,' they are letting you move on to round two because of your skills. The doctor said you will be well enough to compete then."

"Oh, I guess that's alight. In that case, you better be in the front row at round 2!" I said with a smirk.

"Deal. I'm just sorry that this is your second leg injury in like two months… and that they were both partially my fault…"

"What?" I asked, very confused.

"Well, yeah. My fault! You already know the whole 'you running away' thing was because of me… and I should have kept a better eye on you, ya know? I should have protected you from this mess."

"Sonic! Those were both my fault, too. If not, than they were both all my fault! You cant put all this blame on yourself because of my recklessness!" I fired back. Sonic huffed. I know he cares, but I can't let him beat himself up like this…

"Let's just change the subject. Blaze will come around to get you at 3pm sharp to bring you to the snowboard match. It's me, Silver, Bowser Jr., and Mario. I'll see you later…"

"Okay."

"And feel better, Ames," Sonic said as he approached the exit.

"Thanks… Oh, and Sonic," he turned around to face me as a spoke.

"Good luck. You'll do great," I smiled and felt my cheeks turned red as I finished my statement.

"Don't worry Ames. I'll do fine. I'll even win it for you." He flashed me a smirk as he headed out the door.


End file.
